


for posterity's sake

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel laughs, like he always does when he's got nothing left to say. "Well, that's lube."That's a start.Jisung is still looking at him, a quiet And then?God. Why is he doing this? Too late to regret or go back now."And well. That. Hyung, you know, that--" Daniel says, frustrated and embarassment rolling together into one big ball of chaos lodging itself in his throat, and he does a half-hearthed come hither motion with his left index and middle fingers because he does not trust a single word that comes out of his mouth anymore.





	for posterity's sake

**Author's Note:**

> you know who i am. you know who you are.  
> presenting: my contribution to the sungniel ship.

It's a (very rare) day off for all of them, and Daniel's scrolling through cat pictures he's not really looking at while lying down on his stomach on Jisung's bed.. He sneaks a glance at said bed owner, who's taking the time to tidy up his room and doesn't seem to regard his presence at all.

 

But he _knows._

 

Knows that Jisung knows he isn't here for "no reason, just to hang out!". When he'd said that, Jisung only smiled at him and told Daniel he could make himself at home, he'll be cleaning a little but if Daniel would like to stay, that's fine.

 

(Daniel, however, can hear the _I'll wait until you're ready to talk about it_  hanging in the air. He chooses to leave it at that, and not make any mention that he's aware at all.)

 

So now here he is, scrolling through even more cat pictures that he's still not paying attention to, and after three more pages of fruitless catbrowsing he turns over unceremoniously into the bed with a soft _thump_ , dropping the phone next to him as he sighs and lays on his back. 

 

"Hyung?" Daniel cautiously says, gaze turning to rest on Jisung's back.

 

First step on the tightrope. Here goes.

 

"Mm?" Jisung responds, turning to look at Daniel from where he'd been clearing out the desk.

 

Their eyes meet and Daniel thinks, never mind. He can't do this. This is a ridiculous idea. Time to turn back to the starting platform and clamber down and never touch this ever again, ever.

 

"...Nothing. I, uh. Thanks for letting me hang--"

 

"Daniel."

 

The tone brings pause to his musings and grinds all the gears in his mind into a screeching halt. He grinds out a small "...yes?" in response.

 

"I'm your hyung. I've been your hyung for three years, and then some. I think we both know that it's not nothing." Jisung sighs and sits on the side of his bed, close to where Daniel is lying. 

 

(Absently, Daniel thinks, _he's so close I could touch him, stretch my hands out and touch his face._

He slams that thought into another halt.)

 

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it now, Daniel. But you know you can talk to me, right?" Jisung continues, less sternly now, and Daniel doesn't need to be proficient in rocket science to see the concern starting to pool in Jisung's eyes.

 

Jisung has been his hyung for three years and then some, after all.

 

"I know! I know," Daniel sputters, "it's nothing huge, it really isn't. I'm fine." He says, rising from his position to sit on the bed.

 

In the rush to do so the object that's been sitting in the shallow pockets of his pants tumbles out and rolls innocently along the bed and cascades to the floor before coming to a stop as it hits the leg of Jisung's chair.

 

_Well. Cat's out of the bag._  Daniel feels his face heat up, and now he wants the ground to open up, maybe swallow him whole and spare him from the absurdity of this moment.

 

Jisung stares at the cylindrical object, first in confusion, then in recognition, and then something that looks like a cross of amusement and curiosity settles on his features as he bends down to pick up what he now knows is a bottle of lube.

 

"Daniel?" He asks, eyebrows raised and the beginnings of a smile on his face.

 

"Hyung?" Daniel responds, sheepish and ready for Death's sweet embrace. 

 

"Am I going to get an explanation?"

 

What's left to do now? This figurative car has gone off the rails and the ground, along with impending doom, is already rushing to meet him.

 

Might as well enjoy the flight before he will inevitably, not-so-spectacularly crash.

 

"I guess?" Daniel laughs, like he always does when he's got nothing left to say. "Well, that's lube." 

 

That's a start.

 

Jisung is still looking at him, a quiet _And then?_

God. Why is he doing this? Too late to regret or go back now.

 

"And well. That. Hyung, you know, that--" Daniel says, frustrated and embarassment rolling together into one big ball of chaos lodging itself in his throat, and he does a half-hearthed come hither motion with his left index and middle fingers because he does not trust a single word that comes out of his mouth anymore.

 

Jisung stares at Daniel, and something seems to have clicked because now he's smiling with understanding and amusement still and _wow well fuck him sideways six ways to Sunday._

"You want to be fingered." Jisung says, like he's telling Daniel the weather, like he's listing days of the week.

 

Like it's a trivial matter.

 

"Hyung, that's-- oh my God." Daniel croaks, still laughing. Best defense mechanism ever. "I mean."

 

Now that it's out there in the open...

 

"I... yeah. I wanna do that. Kind of. _Withhyung."_ The last two words are stitched together, rushed out without a space between them, but Jisung hears them anyway.

 

Jisung hums, turning the bottle of lube in his hand. "Mind if I ask you why?"

 

Daniel would sink into the bed further if it was physically possible, but as it stands, humans can't exactly dissolve into mattresses, so he resorts to sighing.

 

"Because you're the one I've known for the longest and I just wanted to know, and... I don't think I could ask anyone else, it's our day off and everyone's out in town and I guess it's a spur-of-the-moment thing so if you don't want to, it's--"

 

"I never said I didn't want to." Jisung laughs softly. "I wouldn't mind."

 

What.

 

"Oh." Daniel says. "Oh." And then he's laughing again. "I thought this was gonna end up really weird, like awkward, and I really didn't think this through at all." 

 

_Like just about everything you do,_ Jisung thinks, but only smiles as he scoots closer to Daniel. Their thighs are now touching; Daniel's suddenly very painfully aware of this point of contact between them, and he averts his gaze from Jisung to stare at his knees instead.

 

He hears Jisung whisper softly into his ear, "Have you ever been kissed, at all?" and that sends shudders scuttling down the length of his spine.

 

The heat on his face is morphing into a fferent kind now.

 

"No," he replies, just as softly.

 

The reply is soft laughter and a press of lips on his cheek. "I guess I have a lot to teach you, don't I?"

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later finds both boys divested of clothing, save for underwear. They're sitting face-to-face from each other, and Daniel swallows down the knot forming in his throat. Jisung's body honestly looks so _good_  and he involuntarily runs his tongue along his lips.

 

The movement doesn't slip past Jisung, and the older male laughs. "Like what you see? I guess training for 5 years is worth it."

 

"Hyung, shut up." Daniel says weakly.

 

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Jisung says, and their faces are so close together now, lips hovering mere centimetres away from each other.

 

_If hyung moves forward just a little more..._

"Can I kiss you?" Jisung asks, soft, and something in Daniel does a little flip and a squeeze.

 

He nods, a small jerking movement of his head.

 

"Close your eyes when you kiss." Jisung says, and closes the final few centimetres of distance between them.

 

It's certainly not like the books or anything he's ever read or watched. It's not blazing fire in his gut or fireworks in his brain; it's a slow, burning flame being stoked in his gut and it draws out a soft noise from him, which surprises both of them as Daniel pulls away a little.

 

"What's wrong?" Jisung asks.

 

"Nothing." Daniel murmurs, absently touching his lips. "Nothing, just." He's laughing again, and Jisung smiles.

 

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to kiss again?"

 

This time, Daniel presses his own lips on Jisung's in response.

 

Jisung's eyes widen in response, but he lets Daniel take the reins this time, lets Daniel decide how long their lips remain touched and when Daniel pulls away, Jisung leans in to kiss the corner of Daniel's lips. "Not bad. A little gentler next time, maybe?" He laughs. "But that's okay," he amends quickly.

 

They don't do much but kiss for a while; Jisung taking it slow, his tongue teasing at Daniel's lips, trying to draw out the sound he's heard again from Daniel and asking permission. Daniel, ever the quick learner, parts his lips slightly to allow Jisung's tongue entrance and he moans softly into Jisung's mouth as Jisung maps Daniel's mouth with his tongue.

 

When they pull back for air Daniel's face could rival a boiled lobster in color, and his underwear feels more than just a little too tight for him

 

"Are you good?" Jisung asks, and Daniel has to wonder how Jisung doesn't look like he's about to turn into melted goo. 

 

"Yeah. I'm alright." Daniel replies, grinning.

 

Jisung hums, dives in to kiss along Daniel's jaw and neck, and Daniel tilts his neck in reflex to allow Jisung more access. Jisung's running his hand along Daniel's side, peppering kisses along his jawline and down his neck. There's a lot happening at once so he stays put, not knowing what to do with his hands.

 

Jisung looks up from where he's gone down to kiss the expanse of Daniel's chest. "You can touch too, if you want." He laughs, and sits back up to allow his dongsaeng a turn to explore his own body. Daniel's hands are skittish and clumsy but the traces of his fingertips on Jisung's body leaves a trail of heat, and that too draws a sigh from his lips. Jisung casts a glance at Daniel's crotch, which prompts the younger male to draw his legs closer together.

 

"Sh." Jisung hushes, and slowly places a hand on Daniel's knee. "It's fine. Nothing I don't have, you know." At that, Daniel laughs, but still doesn't part his legs.

 

"Can I touch?" Jisung says, looking at Daniel this time, hand still resting on his knee.

 

"I.. I guess." Daniel exhales, shakily, and parts his legs. Jisung palms the bulge lightly and Daniel tosses his head back, eyes fluttering shut as he bites down on his lip in an attempt to tamp down the noise that he was about to make.

 

"It's okay." Jisung murmurs soothingly as he continues to palm the bulge for a while, feeling the cock growing harder and heavier under his touch. He licks his lips, thinks about it in his mouth and his tongue laving over it and lips on his balls.

 

Thinks about sucking on the head of his dongsaeng's cock, drawing sounds from Daniel he knows he wouldn't hear anywhere else.

 

(Or with _anyone_ else for that matter, and pure possessiveness lances through him at the thought, spears right into his dick and he swallows.)

 

But that is for another day, he muses, and instead tugs at Daniel's underwear in askance. "May I?"

 

Daniel wordlessly raises his hips, and Jisung makes quick work of his underwear.

 

"Lie down." Jisung says, and shifts to make room. Daniel does as told, resting on his back, but he can't bring himself to spread his legs because _this is embarassing._

Jisung has to tap at his knees again. "Let me see, Daniel." He coaxes gently. "I can't finger you if I can't see you." 

 

Daniel's laughter this time sounds like it's choked out of him. "Hyung, if you put it that way, it's--" _open, vulnerable, exposed_ "-- embarassing, you know."

 

But he does it anyway, because this is Yoon Jisung, with the kind of smile that will brush away the anxiety from your nerves and soothe you like cool water on a summer day. Slowly, he spreads his legs, just enough for Jisung to finally get a view.

 

The words escape Jisung's lips before he knows it, a breath whispered into the space between them.

 

"You look so good." 

 

The words drag out a whine that's too late for Daniel to swallow, and Jisung doesn't realize how parched he was until he's seen the sight in front of him; an oasis for a thirst he didn't know he had. He unscrews the cap on the lube, coats his palm and moves closer to Daniel.

 

"This is going to feel a little cold," Jisung murmurs, before taking hold of Daniel's cock and begins stroking it.

 

" _Hyung,_ " Daniel moans at the contact, and involuntarily bucks his hips into Jisung's curled hand. Jisung stills his hips with his other hand, and coats his fingers with more lube.

 

"Do you still want to do this?" Jisung asks. "It's okay if you don't, we can stop." He continues, running his free hand along Daniel's side.

 

"Please don't." Daniel slurs. His head feels like it's being stuffed with cotton, and they're not even on the main act.

 

"Okay. Okay," Jisung says, soft and reverent. "Relax, and you'll be fine. Whenever you tell me to stop, I will."

 

With that, he coats Daniel's opening and his fingers liberally with lube, and pushes his index finger in slowly.

 

Daniel tenses at the intrusion, breath hitching. Jisung watches his face for any sign of discomfort, and continues on, slowly pressing his index finger further in and reaching out to stroke Daniel's cock occasionally as a distraction from the discomfort he might be feeling. 

 

Daniel, to his credit, doesn't complain and takes the first finger all the way up to the base. "Good," Jisung breathes, "that's so good." Daniel is so _tight_ and the idea that he's the first person to do this makes his throat feel dry.

 

"Hyung," Daniel moans again, "hyung, move." He bucks his hips, but is unsure if to buck up into Jisung's curled fist or rock back onto the finger currently buried deep inside him.

 

"It's okay, I've got you." Jisung murmurs, crooking his finger to seek out _that spot_  he knows exists--

 

"Hyung!" Daniel very nearly shrieks when the pad of Jisung's finger brushes against a certain part of his walls.

 

_There._

Jisung debates adding a second finger, but he then he sees Daniel writhing in his sheets as he continues to rub at his sweet spot, hands bunched up in his sheets and scrabbling for purchase; no longer able to hold in the sounds that fall freely from his lips, the _ahs, mores_ and _please, hyungs_ and he thinks that for now, it's enough.

 

(Jisung knows he's going to burn this image in his memory, store it in a corner of his mind for him to peruse later, go over it until he knows every last detail like the back of his hand.)

 

Daniel doesn't even get to give Jisung a proper warning when his orgasm is punched out of him with a moan as he shakes and shudders through it, Jisung milking every last drop out of him.

 

When the high tapers off and Daniel's left panting on his sheets, a melted mess of bones and muscle, Jisung pulls out his finger and presses a kiss onto his temple.

 

"Good?" Jisung laughs. Daniel also does in response, high and giddy and sated.

 

"Mm. Yeah." He grins lopsidedly. 

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed the experience." Jisung laughs as he throws on a pair of shorts and shirts that were discarded earlier. "Going to go wash my hands, okay?" Daniel nods, yawning.

 

When he comes back, Daniel is fast asleep, curled up like a cat under his blankets. Jisung looks at his phone resting on the bedside table, and doesn't think twice before opening the camera app and snapping a picture and a.

 

For posterity's sake, he thinks, and smiles to himself. You never know when there will be a next time, after all.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow sorry


End file.
